Dominance and Love
by KhaleesiEatTheRude
Summary: Modern AU. Jaime and Cersei have always been close, but one night Jaime reveals that he wants more. Smut, attempt of d/s, angst, fighting, and emotions because it's me we're talking about. R&R!


Inspired by an awesome Constantine/Lucifer story, "Dominance and Control" by mr. eff.

* * *

Cersei Lannister stood over the kitchen sink, trying not to gag and holding onto the counter for dear life lest her legs give out beneath her. Breathing deeply from her full mouth, she attempted to stop all the emotions she felt from roiling around her body and to still the thoughts that were reeling in her head like flies around a corpse. _Shit. I need a smoke,_ she thought. She glanced over at the doorway that separated her from her cigarettes - she had tried to quit, bit life had other plans and always gave her reasons to smoke again - and that also separated her from _him_, the reason for her inner turmoil.

Cersei was not the kind of person to worry about taboos. She was not shocked by scandals - there were times when she was surprised because she had never expected certain people to do these things, but she was never shocked or disgusted by the thing itself.

And yet, there she was now, trembling like a leaf because she had just had sex with her brother. They were twins and they had always been close. When they were kids, they shared their bedroom and often slept in each other's bed for comfort or warmth. Even when they grew up and got separate rooms, they still revealed their secrets to one another. They really loved each other.

Until, about an hour ago, Jaime revealed to Cersei that he had been in love with her as long as he knew what that means. Cersei had actually laughed at first, seeing it as a joke. They had kissed often as kids, believing that they were doing nothing wrong, but when their parents told them about kisses and sex, they had stopped. However, Jaime meant every word and proved to Cersei that he was not kidding. he had grabbed her rather violently and thrown her on the bed.

She had stopped laughing long before.

She wanted to stop him, to push him away and leave while she still had her dignity, but Jaime would never let her go. He was too strong for her to fight him. And, as she gave in, she realised that she actually liked it. He was a very skilled kisser, and his touches aroused her so much that she thought that she would die. Having him inside her felt really good. Jaime was not of course her first, but sex had never felt so good with anyone else.

A pair of strong arms snaked around her waist, startling her and causing her to jump. A low chuckle rumbled through the chest of the handsome man behind her. She did not want to turn around. She did not want to see him. Couldn't he just leave her alone for a moment? For how long had he been watching her?

"Hey, baby", he whispered seductively in her ear. "Why did you leave the bed? I missed you."

Jaime pressed himself fully against his lover's back and his erection dug into Cersei's ass cheek. Cersei's skin tingled at the contact, and she did her best so as not to gasp. She felt rage simmer beneath her flesh at the blatant betrayal of his own body. She wanted Jaime. She desired him. Why? She could have any man she wanted. Why would she be drawn to Jaime like that?

"Fuck you," she whispered hoarsely, hoping that she would be left alone. It didn't work.

"Mmmm…I have you for that."

Jaime's tongue traced the shell of her ear. His right hand traveled up Cersei's pale skin, weighed her breast and pinched one of Cersei's nipples. The other hand traveled downward, feeling her flat belly, until it finally reached her womanhood. He played with the few golden hair that he found there, then focused on toying with her clit. A shaky moan escaped Cersei, and her head leaned back, supported by Jaime's shoulder. Jaime kissed and sucked on her neck, clearly enjoying himself. And, dear god, so was Cersei. She was enjoying this more than she should, and there was nothing that she could do about it.

Jaime inserted one finger inside her, causing Cersei to moan louder. She rested one hand on his wrist as a second digit found its way inside her. She gasped and felt his strength, the muscles of his arm working as he thrust his fingers inside her. She felt like a musical intrument that Jaime knew perfectly how to play. it was unbelievable that he knew just how to pleasure her even though they had had sex together for the very first time that night.

Her moans increased in volume as Jaime thrust inside her faster and bit down hard right where her neck meets her shoulder, drawing a small amount of blood. The pain mingled with the pleasure from Jaime's ministrations in a lovely cocktail of pleasure. Cersei knew that she was close. Gasping and holding onto the counter tightly with her free hand, Cersei came. If it wasn't for the strong arms of her brother holding her up, she would have crumpled to the floor like a rag doll.

"Oh, Jaime..." she whispered, weakened by the pleasure that he had just served her.

Cersei's vision swam as she was spun around. A pair of bloodied lips crashed down on her, and she tasted her own life subtstance. She felt a tongue invade her mouth, dominating it just as the owner of the tongue dominated her. Cersei shook off her exhaustion and responded to the invasion, pouring all her damning desire in that consuming kiss.

Jaime broke the kiss and licked his lips, tasting her on his mouth. He wrapped his strong arms around her gorgeous body, and Cersei softly rested her hands on his arms. "You are mine", he claimed.

Cersei shot him a vicious glare. "You're wrong. I will never be yours", she said confidently. Cersei Lannister belonged to no one but herself.

"Oh? Prove it," challenged her twin.

Cersei slapped him. jaime pretended to be in pain, but then he grinned wolfishly and grabbed her hand. She tried to pull her hand out of the grip but it was to no avail. The grip only tightened painfully, nearly crushing her hand.

"FUCK!"

"Nice try, lover. But you'll have to try harder."

"Let me go, Jaime", she said.

"Never", was his reply. The grip loosened a little, but Jaime did not let go.

Surprising both of them, Cersei crashed her lips against Jaime's. Her hand was finally freed - oh, she could play too - and in an act of victory, she bit down hard on her lover's lower lip, inwardly smirking with delight. Jaime gasped and Cersei shoved him away, fleeing from the kitchen and into the dining room. She didn't get far before she felt herself being lifted off the floor and then landing hard on her back on the big, sturdy dining room table.

"Very good, Cersei! Fight me. Oh, yes. Fight me!"

Jaime's weight crushed her and Cersei struggled to free herself. She hated being weak. She hated being so easily manhandled merely becase she was a woman.

And then, Jaime stopped trying to hold her down. Surprised, Cersei did not attempt to escape.

"Don't you love me?" Instead of being cocky and coy and dominant, all of a sudden, he looked innocent and hurt, like a poor dog expecting to be kicked by his owner.

She wanted to lie to him so that he would just leave her alone. But as she saw him like this, she could not. She could not hurt _him_. Not her twin.

"I do", she confessed. "I love you."

She had always loved him, there was no reason to lie. Not anymore. She loved him. And his dominant self only made her love him even more. It was so...right. She wondered why they hadn't done it before. She cursed for depriving themselves of such pleasure, of this perfect union.

She kissed him lovingly, pondering on what she could do to take control of this the next time. Jaime was not the only who could be dominant.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? This is my first attempt on ASOIAF modern AU, so I'm a bit nervous. If you know me, you know that I love reviews. If you don't know me, let me tell you that I love reviews.

So, what do you think of this?


End file.
